fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lute/Supports
With Vanessa C Support *'Lute:' Pegasus! *'Vanessa:' You must be Lute! *'Lute:' And who are you? *'Vanessa:' I'm Vanessa. I'm captain of Frelia's pegasus knights. And this here is Titania. We're both pleased to meet you, Lute. *'Lute:' Ah, the pegasus, the proud, winged horse. You know, they only attach to someone they accept as their master. And did you know that pegasi fly by kicking the air, not by flapping their wings. It's a common misconception, but wings are mainly used for gliding. *'Vanessa:' ...Yes, as captain, I learned all this long ago. Plus, if they flapped their wings constantly, no one would be able to ride them. *'Lute:' In some countries, the word pegasus means "fountain" or "ocean." Different cultures have different stories about the creation of the pegasus. In one legend, there was a monster who could turn anyone into stone. When the monster died, its blood seeped into the ground. There, a pegasus was born. *'Vanessa:' Interesting... You are very knowledgeable. *'Lute:' I know. *'Vanessa:' ...Well! Thank you for the lesson. I'm glad we're on the same team. It was nice meeting you. *'Lute:' Yes, nice to meet you, Titania. *'Vanessa:' I'm Vanessa! B Support *'Lute:' Titania. *'Vanessa:' Um... No. *'Lute:' I meant...Vanessa, right? *'Vanessa:' I'm happy to know that I've made such a strong impression on you, Lute. ... So, what can I do for you? *'Lute:' It's common knowledge that pegasi have strong resistance to magic. I developed a new counterattack to that power, but it still needs refining. I guess what I'm saying is... Can I try it out on Titania? *'Vanessa:' What?! No! Of course not! *'Lute:' I was joking. *'Vanessa:' Sigh. You said it with such a straight face... You definitely had me fooled. *'Lute:' Thank you! That's so sweet of you to say. *'Vanessa:' It wasn't a compliment! Besides, you really don't seem like someone who has much of a sense of humor. *'Lute:' Is that right? *'Vanessa:' Yes... And it seems like your magic is the real thing. When you defeated the enemy the other day, I saw a sharp flash of magic from above. *'Lute:' Gee, I wonder why that happened... *'Vanessa:' Because...you're good? *'Lute:' Why, yes! You are 100 percent correct! For once. *'Vanessa:' My point is, we don't have enough mages in Frelia, so we're counting on you. When I was growing up, I always wanted to be a pegasus knight like my sister. I was also interested in magic, but I just didn't have the talent. *'Lute:' Well, you are a great pegasus knight, so it's worked out fine. Besides, I am also interested in becoming a pegasus knight. *'Vanessa:' Where are you in your training? *'Lute:' I'm at 98 levels out of 158 levels total. *'Vanessa:' That's very impressive... Anyway, let's just do our best out there, shall we? *'Lute:' Of course. A Support *'Vanessa:' Lute, did you know this? The wings of a thousand pegasi are an incredibly potent aphrodisiac. *'Lute:' I...I didn't know that... OK, now I really need Titania's help. *'Vanessa:' Wait! Wait! I was just kidding! Hush, Titania! Hush! I was joking! *'Lute:' I see... I was, um, kidding, as well. Heh heh? *'Vanessa: '''Hee hee! Consider it payback. But, Lute, I never thought you would try to steal the wings right off her back! Guess the battlefield is a lonely place! Ha ha ha ha! You know, I'm often told that I need to loosen up and not be so serious. I'd always tried to be like my sister. She's very strong, as both a knight and a person. Maybe I've tried too hard. But it's so much easier to loosen up with people like you around. Thanks! *'Lute:' I see. *'Vanessa:' When I'm with you, I can relax and just be myself. *'Lute:' Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. *'Vanessa:' That was a compliment! Jeez. You're a tough one... When this war is over, would you like to come visit me in Frelia? You could ride a pegasus if you'd like. *'Lute:' That would be an illuminating experience. But I have to start reading up on pegasi behavior now, so I won't get thrown off. Do they like carrots? *'Vanessa:' Well, I don't know about that. I'll let you do your research. I must go now. See you later, Lute. *'Lute:' Yes, Vanessa. With Ross C Support *'Ross:' Hey, you! *'Lute:' I hope that maniac isn't talking to me. I'll pretend I can't hear him. La la la. *'Ross:' You, over there! Mage woman! *'Lute:' Are you talking to me? Firstly, my name isn't "Mage Woman," nor is it "You." Why don't you lower your voice and act a little more civilized? Who are you? *'Ross:' I'm son of the warrior Garcia, Ross. *'Lute:' So you're "Son-of-warrior-garcia-ross." That's an unusual name. I'm Lute, genius mage extraordinaire. You've probably heard of me. So, Sir Son-of-warrior-garcia-ross, how may I be of service to you? *'Ross:' My name is ROSS! You're kind of weird. Hey, you can use magic, right? *'Lute:' Yes, although to be more accurate, I don't just "use" magic. I am a master of all magic. Please don't make that mistake again. *'Ross:' Wow, that's really great. *'Lute:' Well, maybe for you. For me, I'm just that good. It's normal. *'Ross:' Isn't it hard to remember all those spells? *'Lute:' Well, I think for the average person, it probably is a difficult task. But for me, it is as simple as using a hint of fragrance when baking a cake. *'Ross:' I...have no idea what you mean. Wait a second! Does that mean even I could learn magic? *'Lute:' No. *'Ross:' Hey! At least pretend to ponder the question for a little bit before you answer. *'Lute:' OK. Bye. *'Ross:' Hey! Hey, wait a minute! B Support *'Ross:' Hey, mage lady! I mean... Let's see... Lute! *'Lute:' Hello, Sir Son-of-warrior-garcia-ross. *'Ross:' It's ROSS! You left in the middle of the conversation! *'Lute:' Thank you, but it's no big deal. *'Ross:' That wasn't a compliment! So, by the way... *'Lute:' So long. *'Ross:' What the heck? Hey, wait a minute! I was telling you not to leave suddenly! *'Lute:' What do you want? *'Ross:' Well, nothing in particular. I just thought we could chat...or something. *'Lute:' Well, THAT doesn't sound very productive nor strategically important, but... If you want to, please go ahead. *'Ross:' OK. Um. Let's see. What to talk about. You know, my mom used a little magic, too. She passed away a while ago... But, that's why I thought I might be able to use magic, too. Last time, you said no right away, but you hadn't heard the whole story. *'Lute:' Do you want to be a mage? *'Ross:' No, not exactly. *'Lute:' Well, then you should keep following your own instinct instead. Everyone has his or her own talent. I figure the path you are taking now is appropriate for you. *'Ross:' Yeah.... Maybe you're right. Well, it's not like I was torn between the two or anything. I kinda just wanted to talk with a female mage like you. Thanks. *'Lute:' Um, you're welcome, I guess. I'm glad I could be of your service. A Support *'Ross:' Yo, Lute. *'Lute:' Hi, Son-of—I mean—Ross. *'Ross:' Hey, you remembered my name finally! *'Lute:' Because I'm good. *'Ross:' Huh? *'Lute:' Are you here to insult me today? *'Ross:' Where'd you get that from?! You are as strange as ever. *'Lute:' Thank you very much. *'Ross:' That wasn't a compliment! Have you always been like this? *'Lute:' You mean, have I always been brilliant? Well, I've been me. So, yes. I've been surrounded by books for as long as I can remember. *'Ross:' You studied magic since you were a kid?! Did you do anything for fun? *'Lute:' Well, there's my monk-watching habit. *'Ross:' Huh? Never mind. How about your mother and father? *'Lute:' I don't have any memory of my parents. But according to my grandmother, they are traveling in distant lands. *'Ross:' Oh... So you have a grandmother. What is she like? *'Lute:' She's like an elegant goldfish that's been sun-dried with a wildflower. *'Ross:' I have no idea what you're talking about. *'Lute:' OK then. So long. *'Ross:' Hey! Hey, Lute! *'Lute:' Yes? *'Ross:' You may be a great mage, but you don't seem to be physically strong. So, from now on... Well... I'll be at your side to protect you. *'Lute:' Well, that's very kind. But you know that the more likely scenario is that I'll be protecting you. *'Ross:' That's not what you're supposed to say! You're just supposed to say "Yes"! *'Lute:' OK. Yes. *'Ross:' Man... I might not seem that tough now, but someday I will grow up to be a man as strong as my dad. You wait and see! *'Lute:' OK. I'll look forward to it. But I won't get my hopes too high. Disappointment is a cruel mistress. *'Ross:' You! Grrr! I'll show you! With Artur C Support *'Lute:' Hm... I wonder if... Oh, I see... *'Artur:' What are you doing, Lute? *'Lute:' Oh! I was just observing this chemida beetle. *'Artur:' You haven't changed at all, have you, Lute? *'Lute:' What do you mean? *'Artur:' You spent most of your time sequestered in your room, studying your books. On the rare occasion you went outside, you were paralyzed with fascination. *'Lute:' Of course! There are so many fascinating things to be learned from nature! There are a great many books out there, and I have read most of them, of course. But I've found that what is written can differ greatly from how things truly are. Take this chemida beetle, for example. I've been reading from "The Glossary of Falibrian Entomology" lately. According to the glossary, their wings fall off once they reach maturity. However, I have just found an adult beetle whose wings still work perfectly! Exceptions do exist to the rules my books outline. This is a rare specimen. I wonder, should we take it back with us? *'Artur:' Sigh... I hope this isn't another of your pranks. *'Lute:' My...pranks? *'Artur:' Do you remember when I loaned you my copy of "Lux Aeterna"? You replaced my bookmark with the tail of a sedgel lizard. You scared ten years off my life, I swear it! *'Lute:' Did I do that? *'Artur:' And! Knowing full well that I have a...mild...fear of spiders, you caught a small army of them and unleashed them in my room! *'Lute:' I thought that if I immersed you in the thing you feared, maybe you might be able to overcome your fear entirely! And I went to a lot of trouble trying to catch those spiders! *'Artur:' ...Why would you do that? *'Lute:' Well, I did get a bit of a kick out of the experience myself. Why? Did it bother you? *'Artur:' YES! Oh, don't worry about it. At least you did it because you cared about me, right? I'll just accept it as the best gesture of kindness you can manage, Lute. B Support *'Lute:' Are you tired, Artur? *'Artur:' Huh...? Oh, no, I'm... ...... You're right. I am tired. How could you tell, Lute? I was trying my best not to show it. *'Lute:' Oh, come on! There's no one better than me at spotting things like this! I can tell, you're mentally exhausted. *'Artur:' I don't know what I expected, but... I had no idea war would be like this. One battle after another, overwhelming odds...and monsters!? In this day and age, we're fighting monsters from the legends and epics? I know how much is at stake, but sometimes...I get so tired. *'Lute:' When you're tired, there's nothing better than a good meal and a long sleep. And if you look at page 990 of "De Floris Mysticis," there's a special herb that, once decocted into a potion, will help relax your muscles. Look for the parfina flower, and reduce it into a thick syrup before drinking. Oh, and I hear music helps you sleep. If you like, I can hum something for you. *'Artur:' Thank you. However, I think I'll pass on your offer, delightful though your humming must be. You must be tired as well. Take care of yourself, and rest when you can. *'Lute:' I will. In fact, maybe I'll just hum to myself instead. Will you be all right? *'Artur:' I'm fine. I feel quite refreshed, in fact. *'Lute:' Refreshed? How so? Was it some new kind of magic? *'Artur:' Perhaps, from a certain point of view. Your every word has nurtured my soul... *'Lute:' Hm. I'm not sure I get it, but as long as you're feeling better! A Support *'Artur:' Hello, Lute. *'Lute:' ...... *'Artur:' What is it? You look like you have something on your mind. *'Lute:' Oh. No. I was just thinking about monsters. *'Artur:' Monsters? *'Lute:' Yes. All these monsters are our enemies, I know, but...they're not all bad, are they? *'Artur:' What are you talking about? *'Lute:' They're kind of cute, don't you think? I mean, like those revenants, for example. *'Artur:' It's fair to say I will never understand your tastes. Besides, I thought you enjoyed using them as, well, magic practice. *'Lute:' Oh, I do. I do indeed. I use my magic to rip them to shreds...with love, of course. *'Artur:' Your way of expressing love is somewhat frightening... *'Lute:' Do you think so? Thank you. *'Artur:' No... That wasn't a compliment. ... Should I, ah, expect you to attack me with magic, too? *'Lute:' Hm? Why would I attack you with my magic? *'Artur:' You don't get it? *'Lute:' No. Your strange logic baffles even my brilliant, brilliant mind. That's why I'm curious. *'Artur:' Really? You don't get it? *'Lute:' No, I don't! *'Artur:' You really don't? *'Lute:' Stop that! *'Artur:' I'm just giving you a hard time, Lute. All right. I'll just come straight out and say it. *'Lute:' Finally! *'Artur:' It's because I like you. *'Lute:' What!? *'Artur:' In fact, I love you, and I'm hoping perhaps that you love me. *'Lute:' Oh! Oh!!! *'Artur:' Now, do you understand? *'Lute:' Er... Um... A-according to "A Young Girl's Primer to Nazonian Magic," that most ancient tome long sought by, er, the terrible Demon King himself... it's not uncommon for a party to assign feelings of...er, love to the reanimated hordes they confront on the battlefield, and considering my incredible brain and the remarkable skills I-- *'Artur:' Lute? *'Lute:' Well, that is... What I mean is... *'Artur:' What's wrong with you? I don't often see you lose your cool. *'Lute:' Th-that's because... *'Artur:' Yes? *'Lute:' Well... My books don't tell me anything about how to deal with love! So... *'Artur:' Heh... Heh heh heh... Ha ha ha ha!!! *'Lute:' I'm sorry. I'm a little out of my depth when it comes to love. *'Artur:' No, you're not. Love needs no textbooks. Just be yourself, and listen to your feelings. *'Lute:' Is...that all I need to do? *'Artur:' I promise. *'Lute:' ... Er, excuse me... *'Artur:' Yes? *'Lute:' Well, er... *'Artur:' Yes? *'Lute:' I'm glad...you're here. *'Artur:' I am, too, Lute. With Knoll C Support *'Lute:' ...... *'Knoll:' Er... *'Lute:' ...... *'Knoll:' Er, excuse me... If at all, uh... would you mind not stalking me like that? *'Lute:' You noticed, huh? *'Knoll:' What did you expect? You've been at my back for days. I can't help but notice! What do you want from me? *'Lute:' ''*steps forward* Aaagh! *'Knoll:' *steps back* Hey! What was that for? *'Lute:' *steps back* You dodged, huh? I knew your presence would be dangerous to me. *'Knoll:' Hm? What do you mean by... *steps forward* *'Lute:' *steps forward* Gah! *'Knoll:' *steps back* Stop! P-please! Stop! *'Lute:' *steps back*'' You did it again. Hm. This isn't good. Nobody else has dodged me twice. *'Knoll:' Wh-what are you saying-- *exit Knoll* *'Lute:' You're quick at escaping, too. You're dangerous. I'm afraid I can't let you threaten my natural superiority. B Support *'Knoll:' You must be... *'Lute:' You must be Knoll. I've been researching you. I also plan to find out your Achilles' heel before too long. *'Knoll:' ...Why would you do something like that? *'Lute:' Because there's no one better than me. *'Knoll:' I'm sorry? *'Lute:' I said there's no one better than me. And if there is, I have to stop him. I can't have you threatening my natural superiority here. *'Knoll:' Threatening your-- *'Lute:' I've seen you. You use magic, and that makes you competition. And you use dark magic, which makes you the enemy of light. *'Knoll:' That's a common misconception, actually, about dark mages. And besides, we're allies here. *'Lute:' No, not until we make it clear who is superior. *'Knoll:' Oh, fine... *'Lute:' What, you think you're better than me? *'Knoll:' I never said that! Look, we're on the same side here. Does it matter who's better? *'Lute:' Matter? Of course it matters! How could you possibly think it doesn't? Personally, I think I'm clearly superior to you. Don't you agree? *'Knoll:' Do what you like. *'Lute:' ...... That was close. You were trying to trick me, huh? That's dirty pool. *'Knoll:' ....... What I'm saying is... *'Lute:' It's not safe for me here. I must retreat...for now. *'Knoll:' ...... A Support *'Lute:' ...... *'Knoll:' Lute... *'Lute:' Can I--I just wanted to say I'm...sorry. *'Knoll:' Gotten over yourself, have you? *'Lute:' No, but I've been watching you, and I've noticed something when you fight. Suffice to say that I am now convinced that there's no one better than me. *'Knoll:' I...see... *'Lute:' I must have miscalculated your abilities at first. I don't know why I thought you could have been better. Anyway, I'm sorry that I overestimated your skills. well, if you'll excuse me. *exit Lute* *'Knoll:' You know, I think you may have missed the point. *'Lute:' *comes back* ...... *'Knoll:' What seems to be the problem? *'Lute:' ...No, nothing. See you... *'Knoll:' ...Oh, hold on. Lute. *'Lute:' Yes? *'Knoll:' Why don't you stay and chat for a moment? Now that I'm not a threat to you, we can relax and talk. If you don't mind, of course... *'Lute:' Hm... All right. As long as we're in agreement about who's superior around here. With Kyle C Support *'Kyle:' Hey, you. *'Lute:' ...... I'm sorry, were you talking to me? *'Kyle:' There's nobody else here, is there? *'Lute:' And who are you? *'Kyle:' I beg your pardon. I should have introduced myself. Kyle, of the Knights of Renais. *'Lute:' Ah, I see. And I am Lute, mage of profound genius. *'Kyle:' Very well, Lute. The pleasure is mine. To tell you the truth, I've been looking for you. *'Lute:' Has someone issued a search notice? Or is there a bounty on my head? Or is this perhaps a private matter? *'Kyle:' I...guess it would be that last one. I have a favor to ask. *'Lute:' What would it be? My requests are classified into seven categories and 25 items. *'Kyle:' I don't know how it would be classified, but...I want you to help us fight. *'Lute:' Why? *'Kyle:' I'm a strong believer that morale is best served by good leadership. A unit of knights, all trained by Renais's finest generals. But we're fighting no ordinary foe, and we need more diverse skills. That's where you come in. Because you can use magic, you could be invaluable in helping me develop unique battle strategies. *'Lute:' So that's what you wanted me for, is it? *'Kyle:' How about it? Would you do it? *'Lute:' Sure. Anything you say. I don't mind. *'Kyle:' I should warn you, I spend my time on the front line. I ride out to meet the enemy head- on rather than attacking from afar. It's a much riskier prospect than supporting from the rear guard. Is that going to be a problem? *'Lute:' I have no objections. *'Kyle:' Excellent! I appreciate your help. I expect we'll be able to generate some stunning tactics together. You don't need to stay at the front the whole time. I'll give you a cue when to approach. *'Lute:' Got it. I'll do whatever you say. *'Kyle:' I'm counting on you. *'Lute:' You have nothing to worry about. There's no one better than me! B Support *'Kyle:' Lute. *'Lute:' Yes, sir. *'Kyle:' I was right about you. You've been a great help to us all. *'Lute:' Well, of course I have! I told you there's no one better than me! *'Kyle:' Magic is an incredibly powerful force, isn't it? Sturdy armor, tough hide, it makes no difference to magic. I'm in awe of it. *'Lute:' You're not so bad yourself. You're an incredible fighter. *'Kyle:' Thanks. *'Lute:' Have you trained a lot? *'Kyle:' Yep. When I was young, there was a lad I hated losing to. Every day, I trained harder and harder in hopes of defeating him. *'Lute:' So what happened? Did you finally beat him? *'Kyle:' Uh... Not as such, no. But I haven't lost to him in a while, either. We're evenly matched. I think we force one another to improve. *'Lute:' I see. It's always good to have someone against whom you measure yourself. Aren't you glad you have this personal adversary? *'Kyle:' Uh-huh. You know, I think this is the longest conversation we've had. *'Lute:' Really? *'Kyle:' Well, uh... Not to sound rude, but I didn't take you as the kind to be interested in others. *'Lute:' No, it's not rude at all. I just... got a little interested in you. *'Kyle:' I see. Keep up the good work. *'Lute:' Yes, sir. A Support *'Kyle:' Hooo... What a fight! How are you holding up, Lute? *'Lute:' No problem, sir. I could keep this up all day! *'Kyle:' That's good to hear. But don't push yourself... You're vital to my strategy! *'Lute:' Of course I am! There's no one better than me! *'Kyle:' I'd have to agree. This would be a lot harder without you along. This might seem forward, but... What do you do when you're not, well, fighting in wars? *'Lute:' Me? Oh, I'm a student of magic. *'Kyle:' I guessed that much. What I mean is, do you have any hobbies? *'Lute:' Hobbies? *'Kyle:' That's right. Take me, for example. I like to collect carved figurines of animals. I have a small collection of them back home at Renais. How about you? *'Lute:' Does monk-watching count? *'Kyle:' Monk-watching? What are you talking about? Maybe I should ask a different question. Do you have any favorite foods? *'Lute:' Out of everything I've had, curry of dried toad is my favorite. *'Kyle:' Er...right... Do you enjoy cooking? *'Lute:' I don't cook much, but I'm sure I'd be good at it. I mean, I can cook with a single word, no fire necessary! *'Kyle:' Ha! *'Lute:' I'm sorry? *'Kyle:' Ha ha ha ha ha! I never get bored talking to you. I can't explain it, but I find you so refreshing! *'Lute:' Really? I like talking to you, too. *'Kyle:' ...... Lute. *'Lute:' Yes, sir? *'Kyle:' Why don't you come to Renais once the war is over? *'Lute:' Why not? No objections. *'Kyle:' Ha! No objections? That's your answer? Well, all right, then. Let's focus on getting through this war first, though. *'Lute:' Yes, sir. *'Kyle:' I'm glad to have you with us. *'Lute:' Me, too, sir. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts Category:Game Script